Pikachu the Lucky Mouse!
by SuperVoltTackle
Summary: Pachirisu, Buneary and Emolga battle for Pikachu's love. [ONESHOT]


It was a beautiful day for the trainer of Pallet. His name was Ash Ketchum. He was riding a ship back to Kanto with his friends Dawn, Iris and Cilan.

"Pika chu pika pi. (Ash..I'm thirsting for some ketchup right now. We've haven't had any while in this ship..)" sighed the trainers Pikachu.

"Ahh.. Don't worry Pikachu! there would be plenty of ketchup at Kanto." giggled Ash.  
Pikachu had grown love for ketchup while travelling with Brock and Misty.

"Hah! Pikachu, Ash is just hiding all the ketchup from you for some sort of diet." Iris laughed.  
Pikachu shot daggers at his trainer causing Ash's sweat to drop.

"Uhh.. That's not true?" Ash said, hoping it would calm the thunder in Pikachu's red cheeks.

A scream was heard throughout the ship they were on.

* * *

Pokeball world

"Buneary Bun eary buneary! (I'd be Pikachu's ketchup after i'm with him.)" The bunny pokemon known as Buneary said, grinning proudly.

"Emo! Emolga ga Emolga! (Oh please! Pikachu would never choose you over me! besides don't you realize his embarrassment when your snuggling with him in public!?)" Emolga replied in disapproval.

"Wichi Pachir wee pachi! (Oh yeah! I look more like him than all of you girls!" Pachirisu also said in disapproval

"HE'LL CHOSE ME!"

"NO ME"

"NO ME!"

"MEE!"

"Gals, I don't think Pikachu will pick you guys, not that your pretty but aren't Pikachu supposed to mate with other Pikachus?" The Oshawott said maturely.

"But with the exception of me, why not make it Oshawott time?!" the Oshawott said.

They merely ignored him and continued arguing.

"Osha..." Oshawott sighed, it was his 69th rejection of the day.

But the of the female pokemon caused them to get released out of their pokeballs.

* * *

"Huh?!" The trainers said altogether.

They saw a Buneary, Emolga and Pachirisu fighting eachother while insulting each other verbally.

"Girls! Stop it!" Ash shouted, but they kept on going.

"Pika pi! Pikachu! (There's no need for fighting!)" Pikachu also shouted.

And wirh that they instantly stopped, listening to Pikachu which left him confused.

"Pika? (Huh?)" The mouse confusedly said.

"How come they stopped to Pikachu and not us?" Cilan said, also confused.

"Well I guess Buneary still has a crush on Pikachu, the others I don't know." Iris exclaimed.

* * *

After a week, the gang had finally arrived at Kanto.

"Ahhh.. The smell!" Ash was inhaling the scent of the Kanto region.

"Attention everyone, you may unpack and leave the ship. We are now at Saffron City!"

"Alright!" the eager trainer shouted with joy as he left the ship.

"Wow Kanto sure is beautiful! the spice of excitement fills me!" The green-haired Connessuer said, inhaling the fresh air.

_Meanwhile_

"Oh i'm sooo going to be with him!" the Bunny pokemon boasted.

"Pfft. Yeah, in your dreams!" the Emolga replied.

"Yeah in your dreams cus' he's going to choose me!" the Pachirisu cockily said.

"WELL I'M GOING TO TELL HIM HOW I FEEL WHILE YOU TOO ARGUE!" Buneary shouted, Dashing for Pikachu.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" The Emolga cried.

The three female pokemon dashed and came to a halt as soon as they were close enough for Pikachu to hear them

"Pi? (Wha-?)" the Pokemon turned his head to see three pokemon staring at him.

"(Pikachu? Come with us!)" the three pokemon said in unison.

Pikachu leaped out of Ash's shoulder, and was lead to to the back of group.

Buneary held Pikachu's hand causing him to blush

"Pikachu.. we need to talk, all three of us." the Buneary said, tightening her grip.

"We were thinking." said an Emolga also getting a hold of Pikachu's hand.

"That you would choose between all three of us about who you like the most." The Pachirisu said seductively, grabbing onto his tail.

"Uhhh..." Pikachu thought, wondering how he got himself in this predicament.

"Obvious it's me right?" Buneary said, pulling Pikachu to her.

"No its me right?!" an Emolga asked with puppy dog face that was irresistible, pulling Pikachu to her.

"Hey what about me!" Pachirisu said, yanking Pikachu to him.

"NO ME!"

"ME"

"IT'S ME"

* * *

"Hmm... I wonder where Pikachu and the others are." Ash wondered. He looked behind him to see the female trio yanking his Pikachu to them.

"Hah! So that's why?! Guys get a hold of this" He said, grinning whilst pointing to the Pokemon.

The trainers burst out laughing seeing they had loved Pikachu all this time!

"Hah! I knew it! They like Pikachu!" Dawn squealed.

"A spice mixed with jealousy is very sour!" Cilan observed.

"Oh Cilan, would you give up the Conneseur act?!" Iris said, frustrated.

"Hey what can I say? I am a Connesuer!" He replied.

* * *

The female trio that was arguing over Pikachu came to a stop and blushed once they saw the Trainers laughing at this.

Pikachu was blushing madly and at the verge of fainting.

"Man Brock would be jealous of this!" Ash giggled as the laugh fainted.

He grabbed the blushing Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder.

_'Oh Boy' Pikachu thought._


End file.
